With advances in technology, people today are exposed to an ever-increasing quantity of information. Over the course of a single day, for instance, it is now commonplace for a person to interact with many different devices, both locally and through network communication, and to exchange data with those devices. For example, a person may locally interact with various applications on traditional computing or communication devices such as personal computers, cell phones, music players, media recorders, televisions, and gaming devices, and a person may interact via a network with traditional application servers, such as social networking servers, e-mail servers, text messaging servers, cellular network servers, travel management servers, photo or video management servers, and the like. Further, a person may interact with less traditional computing or communication devices, such as household appliances, vehicles, security system servers, and the like.
Given all of this information, it also becomes increasingly necessary for people to multi-task or often switch from focusing on one set of information to focusing on another set of information. For instance, at one moment, a person may be using a word processor on a personal computer to compose a particular document, and may have an open web browser session to assist in preparation of the document, while listing to soothing music from a music player. Yet at the next moment, the person may receive a phone call that causes the person to discuss a new topic and perhaps causes the person to browse to a different page and to engage in e-mail or text messaging communication regarding that other topic and to turn on a television program regarding that other topic. Further, the person may then log into a social networking account to view wall posts. And at some point thereafter, the person may switch back to composing the document with the assistance of the web browser, while listening to music from the music player.
Unfortunately, however, switching back and forth between data interaction like this, particularly when interacting with numerous different devices and applications, can become hard to manage. While it may be easy for a person to quickly switch from one project to another, it may be particularly difficult for the person to maintain continuity of individual projects when juggling so many projects over time.